Paint World/Credits
Here are the credits for the 1999 Gingo animated film Paint World. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents a Gingo Animation film PAINT WORLD Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Audel LaRoque Produced by Michael Wildshill Executive Producer Geo G. Story by Geo G. Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Screenplay by Audel LaRoque Irene Mecchi Songs Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Original Score Composed and Conducted by Mark Mothersbaugh Starring the Voice Talents of Haley Joel Osment as Deon Splatt Patricia Arquette as Linda Splatt Beverley Mitchell as Gracie GaColor David Gallagher as Zach Splatt Rachel Dratch as Aunt Maggie Maya Rudolph as Samantha Cheri Oteri as Mary Molly Shannon as Maria and Dennis Hopper as the voice of Richard Splatt and Gerry Disgill Featuring Chuck - Audel LaRoque Tucker - Michael Wildshill Steve - Gregg Berger Kenny - Gary Hall Karen - Irene Mecchi Splash/Miscellaneous Animals - Frank Welker Additional Voices Charlie Adler Carlos Alazraqui Jack Angel Jeff Bennett Bob Bergen Corey Burton Jim Cummings Debi Derryberry David Herman Sherry Lynn Jason Marsden Tress MacNeille Rob Paulsen Russi Taylor Billy West Second Part of the Credits Edited by Rob Carpenter Production Designer Craig Kellman Art Director Bill Perkins Visual Effects Supervisor Peter DeMund Animation Directors Don Bluth Peter Chung Gary Goldman Production Manager Roy Kobayashi Casting by Mary Hidalgo Story Story Supervisor Gary Hall Storyboard Lead Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists Audel LaRoque Mark Swan Frans Vischer Editorial First Assistant Editor Gina Gallo Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editor Michael Wildshill Visual Development & Design Character Designers Chris Battle Geo G. Prop Designer David Lee Location Designer Justin Thompson Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Layout Layout Journeyman Andrew Edward Harkness Layout Artists John Byrne Andrew Gentle Greg Martin Lorenzo Martinez Rick Moore Antonio Navarro Armand Serrano Bruce Zick Workbook Artist James Beihold Continuity Continuity Supervisor Cathy Goldman Assistant Continuity Supervisor Cindy Nason Continuity Checker Denise Link Assistant Continuity Checker Jennifer Alton Animation Supervising Animators Anthony DeRosa Frans Vischer Lead Animator Audel LaRoque Animators James Baxter Wayne Carlisi Crystal Chesney Lauren Faust Trey Finney Ron Friedman Geo G. Kevin Kaliher Audel LaRoque Paul Rudish Frans Vischer Assistant Animators Paul Chung Vera Pacheco Peggy Tonkonogy Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Supervisor Jan Naylor Rough Inbetween Lead Geo G. Rough Inbetweeners Casey Coffey Brad Conde John Hurst Steve Mason Paul N. McDonald David Moses Pimentel Karen Tremblay Michael Wu Background Background Lead Lin Hua Zheng Background Artists Andrew Brandou Brad Hicks Phillip Phillipson Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Supervisor Don Parmele Clean-up Animation Lead Kevin Condron Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Merry Clingen Emily Jiuliano Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Assistant Clean-up Animator Ginger Wolf Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Supervisor Mike Demur Breakdown Artists Christenson M. Casugo Kimberly Dwinell Eun Sang Jang Chun Yin Joey So Inbetween Animators Oliver Acker Cyndy Bohonovsky Nickolas Frangos Jeff Harter Tim Hodge Yoshitake Iwakami Sean Jimenez Audel LaRoque Russell Lingo Jane Misek James Parris Dusty Wakefield Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer John Bruno Visual Effects Animators John Dillon Michel Gagné Tom Hush David Lee Susanna Luck Visual Effects Assistant Animators Lee Crowe Dan Turner Visual Effects Breakdown Artist Melinda Wang Visual Effects Inbetween Animator Dan Lund Computer Animation Computer Animation Supervisor Eric Guaglione Computer Animation Directors Mary Clarke-Miller James Parris Computer Animation Journeyman Olun Riley Computer Animators Paul Chung Raman Hui Kelly Nelson Fredrik Nilsson Tina Price Computer Animation Modeler John P. Rand Computer Animation Technical Director Jeff Wolverton Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisors Gina Bradley Vincent Clarke Scene Planner George "Bingo" Ferguson Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Allison Leopold Digital Ink & Paint Markup Kim Bowen Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi Eric Nordberg William Ohanesian Digital Ink & Paint Artists Kimberly Conte Audrey Covello Etsuko Fujioka Lori Hanson Sarah-Jane King Christine Kingsland Meling Pabian Joanne Plein Nelda Ridley Tina Staples Lydia Swayne Patricia Torocsik Digital Ink & Paint Checker Kevin Condron Color Styling Color Styling Supervisor Carmen Oliver Color Styling Assistant Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dale Cox Karen Greslie Roger Webb Suzette Darling Harry Nickelson Checking Layout Checker Robin Police Animation Checker Jan Browning Karl Jacobs Final Checker Misoon Kim Digital Scanning Digital Scanning Supervisor Stuart Campbell Digital Scanner Brandi Young Compositing Compositing Supervisor James "J.R." Russell Compositors Brad Gayo Brendan Harris Michelle A. Sammartino Live-Action Reference Cast Deon Splatt Audel LaRoque Linda Splatt Miriam Johnson Gracie GaColor Beverley Mitchell Gerry Disgill Michael Wildshill Live-Action Reference Crew Camera Operator Al Vasquez Assistant Camera Operators Tom Smith Chris H. Ullrich Props, Costumes, and Sets Created by Akeime Mitterlehner Costumes Designed by Kim Pieper Production Production Managers James Fino Charlie Desrochers Production Coordinators Vincent Aniceto Amy Rogers Production Assistants Roma Barba Joe Bova Sharra Gage Nancy Grimaldi Linda Moore Production Accountants Joanne Halcon Douglas Marshall Production Administrators Athena Christianakis Maria Womack Production Supervisors Haven Alexander Ken Duer Clive Nakayashiki Joe Sandusky Howard Schwartz Scott Setterberg Post Production Post Production Supervisor Tom Gleason Manager of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Coordinator Julianne Lins Track Readers Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Joe Trueba Mike Trueba Dialogue Editor Jim Hearn Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Michael Silvers Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Foley Editor Scott Curtis Supervising Assistant Sound Editor Marcie Romano Assistant Sound Editor Al Nelson Assistant Sound Designer Shannon Mills Sound Design Intern Lisa K. Fowle Sound Re-Recordist Ronald G. Roumas Sound Mix Technician Brandon Proctor Machine Room Operator Gabriel Guy Digital Sound Transfer Jonathan Greber Video Services Christian Von Burkleo John "J.T." Tomijos Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recordist Frank "Pepe" Merel Post Production Sound Editorial by Horta Editorial & Sound Sound Supervisor Timothy J. Borquez Supervising Sound Effects Editor Tom Syslo Sound Effects Editor Eileen Horta Dialogue Editor Les Wolf Re-Recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity Foley Editor Patrick J. Foley Foley Artist Brad Brock Foley Mixer Diane Greco Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Main Title Design and Animation Geo G. Audel LaRoque End Title Design Kyle Cooper End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Music Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Nick Wollage Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Songs "All the Colors in the World" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by the Cast of Paint World "When There's a Problem" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Haley Joel Osment and Beverley Mitchell "What I'll Do for the World" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Haley Joel Osment "Follow My Steps" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Haley Joel Osment and David Gallagher "Colorless" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Dennis Hopper "When There's a Problem (Reprise)" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Beverley Mitchell "Climbing the Rainbow" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Haley Joel Osment, Beverley Mitchell, and David Gallagher "All the Colors in the World (Reprise)" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by the Cast of Paint World "Climbing the Rainbow (End Credits)" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed and Produced by Devo Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Special Products and Courtesy of Virgin Records Ltd. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "Brilliant Adventure" Written by David Bowie and Reeves Gabrels Performed by David Bowie Courtesy of Virgin Records Ltd. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss The Producers Wish to Thank for Their Assistance Artists Rights Society The American Museum of Natural History The Art Institute of Chicago National Gallery of Art, Washington, D.C. Vaga Visual Artists Special Thanks Don Bluth Lauren Faust Eric Goldberg Gary Goldman Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Frans Vischer Final Part of the Credits Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on Compact Discs and Cassettes from Reprise Records Original Motion Picture Score Album Available on Compact Discs and Cassettes from Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Digital Ink & Paint Software Provided by Computer Animation Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Edited with Color by MPAA No. 72468 © 1999 Universal Studios/Gingo Animation All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Universal Studios and Gingo Animation are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Universal Pictures Created and Produced at Gingo Animation North Hollywood, California Category:Credits Category:Paint World